Hermione's Dilemma
by FutureMrsSnape
Summary: Hermione is faced with an ultimatum, and neither option will get her where she wants to be. HG/SS. Reluctance/Forced
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snape waited impatiently for his rowdy fifth year students to settle down. He wasn't in the mood to fight today.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety five. You will have exactly one half hour to brew, bottle, and turn in your potion. If you should fail to have your finished potion on my desk at the end of the allotted time, you will receive a Dreadful mark for the day. Begin."

Immediately the students flipped open their books, and began to file to the front cabinet to gather their ingredients. Severus took a seat at his desk. He stared at the rolls of parchment in front of him. Why had he assigned twenty-four inches of parchment on Golpalott's Third Law? As he started to look over the essays, a loud bang echoed throughout the room. One of the Hufflepuffs had blown up their cauldron and lit their hair on fire. The rest of the class circled around him and laughed. Lazily, Snape flicked his wand toward the student and his hair was extinguished. The student braced himself for a tongue lashing but it never came. Snape kept his head bent over his desk, reading the previous night's homework. The confused students stared at their professor.

"Continue" he hissed at the class and the students scampered back to their cauldrons.

As the half hour came to an end, Snape glanced around the classroom. There were ten bottles already sitting on the corner of his desk. The rest of the students had their heads half in their cauldrons, trying to finish their potions. When the last of the bottles was placed on his desk, Snape dismissed the class. As soon as the classroom door closed, he swept into his private quarters.

Plopping down in his wing backed chair, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Visions of curly brown hair and pale skin entered his mind. He reveled in these images while the fire crackled away next to him. Abruptly, Severus stood up, putting his hands in his head. "Why can't I get her out of my mind?" he thought. "She's a bloody student for Merlin's sake!" Sighing, he removed his robes, frock coat, and shoes, and laid on his bed. He tried to think of other things; his lesson plans for the afternoon, the mess from the exploded potion in his classroom, all the poorly worded essays he had to grade. Nothing helped. She kept creeping into his mind. He paced the room and sat back down in his chair.

Unbuttoning his trousers, Severus gave in to fantasies. Slowly stroking himself, he thought of the girl who sat in the front of the classroom, hand raised, ready to answer any question thrown at her. At first he had found her to be annoying, but as she grew, he became less annoyed and more impressed at her ability to absorb so much knowledge. When she turned eighteen, however, his feelings turned from impressed to lustful. Hermione Granger was the complete package. She was knowledgeable, courageous, and beautiful. Stroking himself faster, he thought about all the times he had intentionally brushed by her while making his rounds during class. One time he had accidentally bumped into her too hard and she had looked at him with her glassy brown eyes, eyebrows furrowed. She looked adorable, but he ignored her like always.

Stroking as fast as he could, he held the image of her in his head, eyebrows furrowed, staring him down. He finally lost it. "Hermione! I'm cumming!" he bellowed, frantically choking his member.

As the last drops settled onto his dress shirt, Severus sighed loudly and opened his eyes. There, standing in his bedroom doorway, stood a horrified Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and placed her schoolbag on a chair. Sitting on the arm of the chair, she pulled out a thick library book and began reading. The sound of a door creaking broke her concentration and she looked up. Professor McGonagall was walking toward her holding an envelope.

"Hermione, can I ask you a favor?" she asked the lounging girl.

"Of course" Hermione replied, closing the book and placing it on top of her bag.

"I need this letter to get to Professor Snape before supper, but I have classes from now until then. Since you have the rest of the day off, would you mind taking this to him?" She held out the envelope and Hermione took it.

"I'll take it for you right now, Professor" Hermione said as she stuffed her book into the overfilled schoolbag.

"Thank you" said Professor McGonagall, and she made her way to the portrait.

When the portrait closed, Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. She did not want to see the dungeon bat any more than she had to. Slowly she lifted herself from the arm of the chair, flung her bag over her shoulder, and made her way to her room. Flinging her bag on her bed, she dragged her feet out of the portrait, down the moving staircases, down the main stairs, and to the dungeons. She stopped at the potions classroom, but found it empty. Entering the room she checked the lab to see if he was brewing something. She found it empty, too.

"Great" she thought to herself, regretting taking on the task. "Now I have to search the whole castle for him."

As she climbed the first few stairs leading from the dungeon, the thought occurred to try his private quarters. She didn't particularly want to go anywhere near there, but she knew he would snatch the letter from her hands and send her on her way. He was very unlike the other professors who'd invite her in for some pumpkin juice and good conversation.

Turning on her heels, she walked back down the steps and took a left. She stopped at the third door on the right and knocked. Not hearing a reply, she knocked again.

"Hermione, I'm coming!" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Professor McGonagall must have told him I was delivering this" she thought.

She waited a few more seconds, but the door remained closed.

"Maybe he said 'come in'" she thought. Assuming she had misheard her professor, she opened the door and took a step inside. Before she could react to what she saw, her professor opened his eyes and looked straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape grabbed his wand and flicked it furiously at the door. It slammed behind the shocked girl and she jumped. Just as quickly, he adjusted himself back into his trousers and made his way toward the frightened girl. She was frozen. She couldn't move.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" he hissed in a frightening voice, approaching her slowly. "Why did you enter my _private_ rooms without permission?"

Hermione's mouth was dry. She didn't respond. She continued to stare into his cold, hard eyes.

"Well?!" he yelled.

Hermione jumped again and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. One broke loose and trickled down her cheek. "I'm…I'm sorry, Professor" she stammered. "I thought you had said 'come in' so I did. I have this to deliver to you. I assumed since you said my name, you were aware that Professor McGonagall had sent me here with it". She looked at the floor, trying to hide the shame on her face. She held out the letter and Snape snatched it from her hands. As he read the letter, Hemione turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" Snape asked in a devilish voice.

Hermione turned toward him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Back to my dormitory, professor" she said and she turned toward the door again.

"I don't think so" said Snape.

Hermione felt a sharp pain around her wrists and ankles and she fell to the floor. Looking down she saw that her wrists were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound by a spell. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered, trying to loosen the invisible ropes that held her tight.

Snape smirked."Well, Miss Granger, usually when one person invades another's privacy, it's only fair that that party reciprocate".

Hermione's eyes shot open. "No!" she yelled and she struggled hard to loosen the deathly grip she was bound by.

"It doesn't look like you have much choice." Snape laughed a deep laugh.

"Please, professor. It was an accident. I didn't mean to walk in on you. Please let me go." Hermione's face was plastered with tears and her hair stuck to her cheeks. The thought of what her professor wanted her to do was unbearable. She didn't like the man, and she most certainly was not going to touch herself for him.

"Well, Miss Granger, that's your choice. You're free to go." said Snape, and with the flick of his wand, Hermione was set free.

She scrambled to the door, turned the handle, and paused. There had to be a catch. There was no way he would let her walk out without a price.

"Ah. I see you've caught on." Snape drawled.

Hermione turned slowly to face him. "What's the catch?" she asked cautiously.

"You either strip and let me do whatever I want to you…" he paused and stared at her, a gleam of viciousness in his eye. "Or you fail my class." he smirked as Hermione doubled over.

She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The thought of either of those two scenarios was cringe worthy, but she wasn't sure which was worse. She wanted to become a potions mistress, and with a failing grade, she would never achieve that goal. On the other hand, she couldn't stomach the thought of her greasy potions teacher touching her body. The thought alone was enough to make her want to vomit. But which was she willing to do? Give up her dream of becoming a potions mistress, or give up her virginity to a man she truly hated?

"So? Which will it be, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as if they were having a normal conversation.

Hermione closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "I'll do it" she said, and she hung her head in shame.


End file.
